Jack and Diane
by miraclelover08
Summary: {Miracle.} The story of Herb Brooks eldest daugther, Chelsea Brooks.
1. Letters and Movies

* * *

This is my first Miracle fan fic that I have posted here, but I have written many of them. This story is very different from the one's that I usually write since it doesn't start anywhere near the time frame of most of the other stories that I have read. It actually starts about three or four years before. It deals with Herb Brooks oldest daugther, Chelsea Brooks and her time that she spends in college. It also deals with the olympic team, but that comes much much later in the story. I hope you all like it.

* * *

"I got the letter." I screamed as I jumped up and down. 

My mom and dad walked over to me, giving me an odd look.

"What letter?" my mom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The letter from the University of Wisconsin." I stated as I stopped jumping up and down.

"Why would the University of Wisconsin be sending you a letter?" my dad asked.

I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground. I still hadn't told my parents that I had applied to the University of Wisconsin. They still thought that I wanted to go to the University of Minnesota.

"Well see, um, I applied to go to school there." I muttered, not looking up from the ground.

"What?" my mother questioned as she crossed her arms.

"I know that you both wanted me to go to the U, but I really, really, want to go here." I stated as I looked up.

"But we didn't talk about this. I mean why on earth would you want to go to that school?" she asked, waving her hands about.

"Because its a good school and I want to get out of Minnesota." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Don't you mean you want to get away from us?" my mother stated.

I shook my head as I uncrossed my arms. "No mother I didn't say that."

"Well you meant it, didn't you." she said.

I shook my head again, "No that's not what I meant. I meant that I wanted to go see other places instead of staying in one place for the rest of my life."

"Patti." my dad spoke for the first time. "I don't think we should be upset. I mean she didn't officially get accepted yet and I think she should get out and see the world instead of being stuck here."

My mom frowned a bit, "But she didn't even talk to us about it Herb."

"I agree with you that she should have talked to us before she did apply to that school, but she's the one going to college, not us."

I smiled over at my dad as my mom let out a defeated sigh. "Okay." she said as she gave me a weak smile. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Its okay mom. You had every right to be mad at me." I stated as I pulled her into a hug.

"Well what are we waiting for, open the letter." she said, patting me on the back.

I let out a small sigh as I stared down at the letter. I tried to stop my fingers from shaking as I ripped open the envelope. Pulling out the letter I unfolded it, quickly reading over it.

"Oh my God." I stated as I looked up.

"What? What is it sweetie?" my mother asked, a worried expression clouding her face.

"I got in!" I said as I started to jump up and down again. "I got in! I got in!" I kept repeating over and over again.

"That's great." my mom stated as she pulled me into a bear hug.

My dad smiled at me, joining our family hug.

I heard the front door open as I glanced over at Danny and Kelly who were wearing matching, confused expressions.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she walked over to the three of us with Danny trailing behind her.

"Your sister got into the University of Wisconsin." my dad said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Really? That's great." Kelly stated as she gave me a quick hug.

Danny frowned a bit as he looked up at me. "But I thought you were going to stay here." he said, pouting a bit.

"Don't worry sweet heart. I'll come and visit you every chance I get." I said as I gave Danny a hug.

"Okay." he stated, nodding his head a bit.

But deep down I knew that he wasn't okay with this. "So I'm going to call Robbie and the others." I stated as I turned back to my parents.

"Okay sweetie." her mom said giving her one last hug.

I quickly ran up the walk, pulling out the door and stepping into our air conditioned home. I made my way into the kitchen, picking up the phone. I quickly dialed Robbie's number as I leaned back against the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rob." I said as I smiled a bit.

"Oh, hey Chels."

"So what are you doing?"

"Buzzy, Phillie, Jannie, Steve, and me are all hanging out at my house."

"Sounds so exciting." I stated with a small roll of my eyes.

"Well it would be if you came over."

I nodded my head, forgetting that I was on the phone. "Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes." I said as I hung up the phone.

Grabbing the keys from the table I made my way back outside.

"Mom, I'm heading over to Robbie's." I yelled over to her.

She nodded her head, waving to me. "See you later."

I smiled as I walked over to my car, hopping in. I started it up and made my way over to Robbie's.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into watching that lame movie." I stated as I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to watch it." Robbie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, but you could have at least told me that it was going to be that boring."

"But that would ruining the fun of listening to you complain about it every 5 seconds." Buzzy stated with a small smirk.

I picked up one of the pillows that was on the couch and threw it at him. He barley missed moving out of the way.

"So now what?" Phillie questioned from his spot on the couch.

I gave a small shrug as I pulled my knees up, letting my chin rest on them. I still hadn't told them that I had been accepted to the University of Wisconsin.

"How about we watch another movie?" Jannie suggested, but was soon pelted with pillows.

"It was just a suggestion." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"And a bad one at that." Steve replied, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Buzzy whined from his place in one of the chairs.

"Fine, let's go get some food before Buzzy starves to death." Robbie said, standing up.

The rest of us followed him up the stairs. Buzzy and Steve had started a thumb war and were both trying to cheat, but neither one of them was having any luck. While they were doing that Phillie and Jannie were talking about some tv show that they had been watching. I walked slowly behind the four of them.

We entered the kitchen and all grabbed seats at the kitchen table.

"So what do you want to eat?" Robbie questioned, pulling open the refrigerator door.

"Pizza." Buzzy stated with a small smirk.

"No way Buzzy. We always have pizza." Phillie stated as he shook his head.

"Really, I'm starting to get sick of it." Steve spoke up.

"Well then you can decide." Buzzy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone started to make suggestions, but no one could agree on what they wanted to eat.

Finally, I let out a small sigh. "Maybe we should just have pizza."

Buzzy grinned as everyone let out sighs, nodding their heads in agreement.

Robbie stood up and pulled a pizza out of the freezer, placing it in the oven. "What will we do until its ready?"

Everyone looked around at the table, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.

I let out a sigh as I started to tap my fingers against the wooden table. "Well I have some good news."

The five boys looked over at me, both wearing the same confused expression.

"I got into the University of Wisconsin." I said as I looked down at the table, waiting for their reactions.

"I thought you said you had good news." Buzzy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That was the good news." I muttered, still not looking up.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Jannie finally broke the silence.

"Well I think its great." he said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks." I said, finally looking up and returning the small smile.

He nodded his head a bit as he looked around at the other guys. Buzzy had crossed his arms and was now interested in looking out the window. Robbie had stood up and was busily pulling cups and plates out of the cupboard. Phillie and Steve were both looking down at the table.

"Okay, so is someone going to say anything else?" she questioned.

"I think its cool that your going there. Its definitely going to be a change." Steve offered, trying to smile.

"Thanks Christoff." I said as I looked over at Buzzy.

Buzzy glanced over at me, but said nothing. He had a look of anger written all over his face.

I let out a small sigh as I pushed my chair out, standing up. "Well I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep those people in Wisconsin waiting." Buzzy muttered.

"Buzzy, stop acting like an idiot." Robbie said, looking back over at me.

"When will you be leaving?" Phillie asked, looking up from the table.

"Next week some time." I said as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Well then we should have a going away party." Jannie said, smiling a bit.

Robbie, Phillie, and Steve all nodded their heads.

I glanced over at Buzzy, but he had gone back to staring out the window. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I tried not to let any of the guys see.

"So, I'll see you later." I said as I gave each guy a quick hug before I made my way outside.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked over to my car. I climbed into it, hitting the steering wheel.

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled down the stairs, running down them.

"What?" she questioned, stepping out of the kitchen.

"I need one more bag." I said as I stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Don't you already have about five?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I nodded my head a bit, "Yeah, but I need one more." I said giving her my puppy dog look.

"Fine." she said throwing her hands up and letting out a small laugh. "I'll give you one more, but stop looking at me like that."

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and giving her a big hug.

They trooped back upstairs, heading to my parents room. Pulling out the suitcase she handed it over to me.

"Thank you again mommy dearest." I said, smiling as I took the suitcase and made my way back to my room.

"Your welcome." she called after me as she flopped down on the bed.

"Finished." I said, wiping my hands on my jeans, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Chelsea! Buzzy's on the phone!" Kelly yelled up the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow as I made my way down the stairs, grabbing the phone from Kelly.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey Chels. I was just calling to apologize."

"You don't need to do that."

"Well yes I do. Robbie yelled at me an hour after you left about an hour about how I was acting like a baby."

I let out a small laugh, "I can see Robbie doing that."

"So I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I wasn't as supportive as I could have been."

I nodded my head, forgetting for a moment that I was on the phone. "Its really okay Buzzy."

"Well I just wanted to say that. Oh and your party's on Friday at 7."

"Okay, sounds great." I stated with a smile.

"Well see you then?"

"Yep, see you then." I said hanging up the phone. Leaning against the wall I let out a small sigh, closing my eyes.


	2. Parties and Meetings

* * *

Okay, I decided to re-write this chapter a bit. So here's the new chapter 2,

* * *

"Nice party Buzzy." a small blond haired girl commented, giving a small wink as she walked by. 

I rolled my eyes a bit as I gazed over at the blushing Buzzy. "No offense Buzzy, but she's more Phillie's type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"I was just saying that she would look better with Phillie."

"And why wouldn't we look good together."

"Because, you would look better with a dark haired girl then a girl like here." I said motioning with my cup in the direction the girl had gone.

Buzzy just rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "Whatever you say."

"Plus, its not your party."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"So she should be saying nice party Chelsea. Not you."

"Yes, but I helped put it together."

"But its not your party, its mine. And if I remember what she said it was something like nice party Buzzy." I mimicked the girl's high voice.

"How do you know that she didn't mean that I did a good job decorating."

"I'm sure that's what she meant." I said with a small roll of my eyes.

"Glad you agree." Buzzy said with a small smirk.

I made my way through the crowded living room, making my way to the kitchen. I finally made and let out a small sigh.

"I didn't know that you would invite these many people." I commented as I leaned back against the kitchen.

"Well Phillie invited most of the girls." Christoff stated.

"Figures." I muttered under my breath with a roll of my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phillie questioned.

"Nothing. It meant nothing."

Phillie raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment as him and Jannie went back to talking about some baseball team.

"How do you like the party?" Robbie questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Its great." I said, giving him a smile.

"Glad you like it."

I nodded my head a bit as I looked around. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know half of these people."

Robbie let out a small chuckle as he looked around. "Either do I."

"So why are they here."

Robbie shrugged his shoulders a bit, "Beats me. Phillie probably invited them."

The party went until around midnight. Robbie, Phillie, Buzzy, Christoff, Jannie, and I were the last ones left. We all decided to stick around and clean up.

It took us about 30 minutes to clean up everything. After that we all just sat around, talking about all the good times that we had in high-school.

"Remember when that dog got into school and Mr. Greciar let it stay in his classroom." Buzzy said before they erupted into another fit of laughter.

"And the time that Ms.Cheeley brought the cat that weighed like 20 pounds." Phillie managed to say as he let out a soft chuckle.gggb

The room grew silent as we all looked around at each other. It was like we all realized that this really was the last time that we would all be together in the same school, or even in the same state.

I glanced at each of the guys, trying to think of something to say that would break the awkward silence, but Jannie beat me to it.

"Okay, this silence is kinda freaking me out."

We all nodded our heads, smirking a bit.

"Your right Jannie." Buzzy said. "This is our last night together and we should be out painting the town red."

I let out a small laugh, nodding my head. "Then what are we doing sitting around for?"

Christoff jumped up from were he was sitting. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The rest of us exchanged looks before we stood up.

I quickly jumped on Christoff's back, wrapping my leg's around his waist and my arms around his neck.

* * *

Our first stop was the old diner where we spent practically every day after school at when we were younger. 

I jumped off Christoff's back as I gazed around. "The place hasn't changed much in 10 years."

The guys nodded their head as we made our way to one of the empty booths in the back of the diner.

I was squished in between Jannie and Christoff with Phillie, Buzzy, and Robbie seated across from us.

Dotty, the head waitress and the owner of the diner made her way over to our table a big smile on her face.

"How you all doing?" she asked as she gazed around at all of us that were crammed into the booth.

"Great." Robbie said with a smile as he glanced over at Dotty.

Handing us the same menu's that they had for years she quickly took our orders.

"I so think that the Yankee's will beat the pants off of the Dodgers." Buzzy stated.

Phillie shook his head in disagreement. "The Dodgers are going to shit out of the Yankee's."

I rolled my eyes a bit as I kicked Phillie from under the table. "Watch your language."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a small salute.

* * *

Walking out into the warm night air I gazed around at the guys. "Well I guess I better get going." I said, looking down at my hands. 

I wrapped my arms around Buzzy's shoulder, giving him a big hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." he said, giving me a tight squeeze. "Promise that we'll talk every other day."

I nodded my head, "Of course.

"And remember to stay away from those crazy college guys."

I smiled a bit as I nodded my head a bit.

Buzzy gave me a smile as he gave me one more hug.

I turned to Robbie and smiled at him.

"You know that I'm not really good at good-byes."

I smiled as I pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Me to." he said as he gave me a kiss on top of the head.

"I'll call you when I get there."

He nodded his head a bit, trying his best to smile.

Next came Phillie as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Take care of yourself." he muttered, smiling down at me.

"I will." I said, smiling up at him.

After that came Jannie and Christoff who both pulled me into a group hug.

"I'll miss you kid." Jannie said as he gave me one last hug.

I glanced up at Christoff, smiling at him.

"Well I'm not the best at these type of things, but I'll miss you."

I nodded my head, "I'll miss you to."

I pulled out of his embrace as I turned to face all of the guys. "I'll miss all of you so much."

"Group hug." Jannie called out.

After our group hug I gave each guy one more hug before I turned to leave.

"Call me when you get there." Buzzy called out.

I turned around, shooting him a thumb's up sign.

* * *

"Yes mother." I stated with a small roll of my eyes. 

My mom had tears in her eyes as she gave me a huge hug. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

She pulled away, dabbing at her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later hun." my dad said, pulling me into a tight hug.

I nodded a bit as I gave a small smile as he pulled away.

Danny wrapped his arms around my neck as I picked him up, giving him a tight squeeze. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you Chels." he said as I set him back down on the ground.

Kelly smiled up at me as I gave her a big hug. "Make sure to take care of Danny for me."

She nodded her head as she took hold of my mom's hand, burying her head in my mom's side.

I waved at the car as it drove away. Letting out a small sigh I turned around, running into someone.

"Ouch." I muttered as I quickly glanced up at the stranger.

"Sorry." I heard the person mutter as he held his hand out for me.

I grabbed it and quickly stood up. "Its okay." I said with a smile.

He nodded his head a bit as he returned the smile. "Well that's good."

It was my turn to nod my head. "By the way, I'm Chelsea Brooks."

"Mark Johnson." he said, holding his hand out.

I grabbed on to it once more, shaking it lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"You to." he said with a smile.

"Well I guess I better go."

He nodded his head a bit. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe." I said as I watched him walk away.

* * *

Pulling open the door I heard the loud music float out the door. 

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped into the dorm room, looking around.

"Hey." I heard a loud voice called out as I stepped farther into the room.

"I'm Madison." a girl said as she held her hand out, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea." I said, shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you." she said, flouncing down on top of one of the bed's.

I placed my bag down on top of the other bed as I gazed over at Madison.

"So where you from?" she questioned.

"Minnesota. St.Paul to be exact."

"Cool." she stated with a nod of her head.

"Yep." I said as I tapped my fingers against the suitcase.

"My boyfriend and his friend are coming over later and were going to go to the local diner. You could join us if you want."

"Um, sure." I stated with a smile.

Madison smiled back as she nodded her head.

* * *

So there is the updated chapter 2. I changed the good-bye part since many people didn't like the way I wrote it, including me. Hope you like the new good-bye part.

* * *


	3. Food and Talks

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy with school and the play. Plus I was gone for Easter Break and my grandma doesn't own a computer so I couldn't work on my story, but now I will have some more time to write the story. 

**Shout Outs: **

**BellaLou**- Yes, living in Minnesota is one of the many reason's that I love Miracle. True, true, that would have been very cool if they would have named the team Team Minnesota, but I don't think that many of the guys from the other states would have liked that very much. When the Gopher's played SCSU I got to see Chris Harington play too, but I didn't really know that it was Bah's son until a while after that.

**Klinoa- **I was in a bit of hurry when I wrote that chapter and didn't really have time to work on the scene break's. I hope you like the next chapter since I had more time to work on the scene breaks.

**killerkeanegirl- **If I had a penny for every time I heard someone mention the goodbye's I would be rich. I did go over and redo them so I hop that the new one's are better.

**Emador- **Like I said before if I had a penny for every time I heard someone mention the goodbye's I would be rich. I tried to do the best I could when I redid them, but they still don't seem right to me. **

* * *

**I started to unpack my stuff while Madison did the same. We talked a bit, but the room was mostly silent except for the music.

After I had finished unpacking, I flopped down on my bed and crossed my legs.

Madison sat down on top of a pile of clothes that were placed on her bed. "So you got a boyfriend back home?"

I raised my eyebrow a bit and shook my head. "Nope."

"Really? Then who is that guy in the picture." she asked, pointing over to my bed side table.

"Oh, that's my best friend Buzzy."

"I see." she said as she stood up and came closer. "He's pretty cute." she said with a smirk.

I smiled a bit as I nodded my head. "I guess so. I never really thought of him as more of a friend."

Madison nodded her head a bit taking one final glance at the picture. "And the others are?"

"There's Phillie, Christoff, Jannie, and Robbie." I stated, pointing to each of the guys as I said their names."

"Wow, you got a lot of hot friends."

I raised my eyebrow a bit. "Yeah I guess I do."

Madison let out a tiny laugh as she flopped back on her bed. "You probably think I'm crazy right. "

"Not at all." I said as I glanced over at her.

* * *

We continued to talk for another hour or so before there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Madison called from her place in the bathroom.

I nodded my head, knowing that Madison couldn't see me as I stood up and made my way over to the door.

Standing at the door was a boy who was only about a head taller then me with blonde hair.

"Uh, hi." he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hi, I'm Madison's roommate. You must be Bob." I said as I held my hand out.

He gently took it, giving a small shake. "Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Chelsea."

I turned around as Madison came bouncing out of the bathroom and over to the two of us,

"Hey sweetie." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.

"Hey." he replied, smiling at her.

"Where's the freak?" she questioned.

Bob rolled his eyes a bit as he lightly hit his girlfriend. "His names Mark and he's meeting us there."

"Well don't except me to be nice to him."

"I have learned by know that you two will never get along."

I smiled a bit as the three of us walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalks Madison started to talk about random things.

I glanced over at Bob who just rolled his eyes. I smiled a bit as we stopped in front of a mexican restaurant.

"Here we are." Madison said as she pulled open the door and walked in.

I stepped in the restaurant, the smell's of the restaurant wafting through the air.

We walked towards the back of the restaurant, passing by many tables that were occupied with young people.

We stopped at one of the last's booths which already had someone sitting in it. I smiled as I recognized the guy from before.

He looked up at the three of us. "Hey."

Madison just rolled her eyes a bit as she slid into the booth.

Bob let out a small sigh as he glanced over at the guy. "Hey Mark." he said as he slid in next to Madison.

I stood as I looked at the three, not sure of what to do.

Mark glanced over at me and smiled. "You can sit down, I promise that I don't bite."

Madison let out a snort, muttering something under her breath as I sat down next to Mark.

"Your that girl I ran into earlier right?"

I nodded my head a bit as I glanced over at him. "Yep, that's me."

"Well nice to see you again."

"Yeah you to." I said as I glanced down at the menu's.

* * *

"So how do you know Madison?" Bob questioned me, taking a sip of his water.

"Were roommates." Madison answered for me.

"I see." Bob said as he nodded his head.

"And were did you move here from?" Mark questioned, looking over at me.

"Minnesota. St.Paul to be exact."

"What made you want to come here?"

I let out a sigh, "Well I guess I wanted to get out of there. My dad's a coach at the U of M and I guess I got enough of the school when I was younger and just wanted to go somewhere different." I said taking a sip of my pop.

Mark nodded his head a bit, "I'd probably be do the same thing if I were you."

I smiled a bit as I looked over at him. He smiled back as he took a sip of his pop.

* * *

"That's some of the best mexican food I've ever had." I said as I leaned back against the vinyl back of the booth.

Madison nodded her head as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. 

"Well I guess that rules out desert." Bob stated with a small smirk.

"Well, maybe just a little bit." Madison said as she opened her eyes back up. "What about you Chelsea."

"I think I'll pass this time."

"Suit yourself." she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she ordered herself ice cream.

"That was the best ice cream I've ever tasted." she said as she placed her spoon in the empty bowl.

I smiled a bit as I glanced over at her. "Well you ate it so fast I'm surprised that you could even taste it.

Madison just rolled her eyes at me as she pushed the dish away. "It's the best."

"We heard you the first time." Mark spoke up as he rolled his eyes at her.

Madison glared over at him. "Well did I ask for your opinion. No." she stated as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Bob glared at Madison a bit as he stood up. "Well its getting late and I need to get some sleep so I guess we better call this a night."

I nodded my head a bit as I scooted out of the booth. Madison nodded her head as she climbed out of the booth.

* * *

We made our way out into the cold night air as Madison and Bob walked ahead of Mark and I.

"Well it was nice that you could join us. I'm sure Bob's glad that me and Madison didn't make any kind of scene."

I smiled a bit as I glanced over at him. "Well I'm glad that you didn't make a scene."

He let out a soft chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. "So since school doesn't start for a few more days I was wondering if you would want to hang out."

I looked down at the ground as I nodded my head. "Sure that sounds cool."

"Cool." he said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "So how about you come over to our dorm room around 10:00 tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." he said, the smile on his face spreading into a grin.

"Well see you then." I said giving a small wave as I stepped into the building and letting out a sigh, smiling to myself as I made my way to the dorm room.

* * *

So there was the third chapter. I hope that the scence breaks are better. This was one of my favorite chapter's to write since I got to write more about Chelsea and Mark.

* * *


	4. Night and Day

* * *

Yes, there is a backstory to why Madison doesn't like Mark. So my best friend didn't like OC, since he beat up on Mac and my friend liked Mac. And since I liked OC we kinda had a discussion about the two of them and that's were I got the inspiration from. Not much of a story, but thats how I got the idea of Madison not liking Mark that much. 

Shout outs:

**killerkeanegirl**- Why thank you. Yes there is a story to why Madison does not like Mark. I hope you like this next chapter since it was one of my favorite one's to write.

**Klinoa**- Thanks, I didn't really like the second chapter that much. The only reason I really had it up was for the good-byes and such so I didn't spend all that time on it.

**BellaLou- **Yes it is Bob Suter. I liked having that tie-in too. It seemed to make the story flow a little bit more. That's okay, I'm sleep-deprieved too.

**Emador**- Thank you so much for the review. Yeah, he reminds me of my friend Mark as well. Really must be a Mark thing. There's a reason that its called 'Jack and Diane', but you won't find out until later in the story.

* * *

I couldn't seem to sleep that night as I sat on top of the covers, staring out the window. I didn't know why I couldn't sleep, maybe it was because I was nervous for tomorrow, but I didn't know why I would be nervous about that.

I let out a sigh as I flopped down on the bed. Forcing my eyes closed, trying to fall asleep."

"You can't sleep either?" Madison questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"Nope, but I have no clue why I can't fall asleep."

"Maybe because your excited about your date with Mark."

Even in the dark I could see that Madison had a big grin spread across her face. "Its not a date. Just two friends hanging out."

"Oh please, that's so not true. Its more then just two friends hanging out."

"How is it more then that. I mean Mark and I just met, don't you think its a bit early for us to even think about dating each other."

"You may have just met, but I can tell that Mark already likes you. It may seem that I don't like Mark, but there are times that I can stand him. Plus I've known him my whole life and I know what kind of girl he goes for and your definitely his type."

"So that doesn't me he likes me more then a friend. So what if I am his type, what makes you think he's my type?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"Oh please." Madison letting out a small laugh. "Mark's every girls dream guy. Why wouldn't he be your type.

"Okay, so maybe he is my type what makes you think that I like him as more then a friend. I mean I barely know him."

"I can see it in the way that the two of you talk. I mean your going to hang out, just the two of you, and if you trust him enough to hang out alone with him then you probably like him."

I let out a sigh, I had no way of replying to that. In one way Madison was right, I did like Mark the teeny, tiniest bit, but in another way I still didn't know the guy very well and I was going to hang out alone with him. 

I felt my eyes get heavy as I fell into a deep sleep, my dreams filled with images of Mark and of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of loud music. I had a feeling that I would have to get used to the music that Madison always was listening to.

I rubbed my eyes, slowly opening them. I glanced around, noticing that Madison was bouncing around our room, trying to find something.

"Mark called and said he would be here in five minutes." she said, not looking over at me.

I leaped from my bed as I quickly ran to the bathroom. "And you didn't wake me up earlier." I called out over my shoulder.

"Seeing as he just called right before you woke up I figured that it would have been useless to wake you up."

I quickly turned the shower on, stripping off my clothes and hopping in the shower. I didn't have any time to worry about it since Mark would be here any minute.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. 

I heard Madison pounding on the door and yelling 'Mark's here.' 

Almost slipping on the wet floor I pulled open the door and glared at Madison. "Well tell him to come back in a half an hour."

"Fine, fine, fine." she muttered as I quickly closed the door.

I heard Madison say something to Mark and the sound of the door closing not soon after.

Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way over to my closet, pulling clothes out of my closet and throwing them onto my bed.

"Mark said he'll give you 10 minutes, but not much longer."

I let out a loud sigh as I grabbed some clothes from my bed, rushing back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door as Madison rushed to open it. 

Running the brush through my hair once more I checked to make sure I looked okay before pulling open the bathroom door and stepping out.

"Wow, you look amazing." Mark said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing a bit. "Well we should get going."

He nodded his head as he stood up, making his way to the front door.

"See you later." Madison called after us as we stepped out the door.

I waved back at her just in time to see her flash me the thumb's up sign. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and turned to Mark. "Let's hit the road."

We walked out of the building, heading in the direction that we had gone last night to get to the restaurant.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked, trying to get the conversation going.

"Well I was planning on kidnapping you and taking you to Germany were I would sell you on the black market."

I glanced up at him, not sure if I should believe him or not.

Mark let out a laugh as he shook his head a bit. "I was kidding about that."

"Oh." I said, blushing even more then before.

Mark smiled a me before he went on. "I was actually planning on taking you to this little diner that's near campus."

"That sounds much better then your other plans."

"Well I figured that it wouldn't start us off well. Plus, getting to Germany would be a lot harder then walking to a diner."

"Well you made the right choice. Plus, I think that you wouldn't get very much money for me."

Mark let out a small laugh as we continued to walk down the sidewalk, heading to the diner.

* * *

We reached the diner about 5 minutes later. "Well here it is." Mark said as he pulled open the door, holding it open for me.

I stepped inside and looked around. It reminded me of the one back home, but it this was a lot newer.

We were guided to the back of the restaurant by a guy that seemed to be about our age.

After we were seated I looked up at Mark, who was reading the menu. "So what do you recommend."

"Well there's a lot of good stuff here. I don't think I can pick out one of the best things since there all just so good.

I smiled a bit as he went back to studying the menu. I glanced down, trying to find something that looked good.

"So what kind of sports do you play?" I questioned as I took a sip of my water, trying to start the conversation up again.

"Well I mostly play hockey, but in the past I've played a bit of baseball. And you?"

"I also play hockey, but not as much as I used to and that's about it."

"Cool." he said with a smile.

I nodded my head a bit, glancing down at my glass of water. I was at a loss of words, not sure of what to say next.

Mark let out a small laugh as he leaned back in the seat. "I guess your not much of a talker."

"Well I can be at times, but most of the times I'm the shy quiet girl."

"I can be like that too. I may seem out-going at first, but a lot of my friends know that isn't really the way I am."

I nodded a bit, glancing up at him and smiling. I started to think that what Madison said about him being my type was a lot more true then I had thought before.

* * *

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had." I said as we walked out of the diner.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Mark said with a huge smile.

"So what's next on your list of thing's to do?"

"Well I was thinking that we would join the circus and you would become the bearded lady. But I thought that you wouldn't want to do that so I thought about maybe heading over to the park. It may seem a bit childish, but I think that's its a lot better then my circus idea."

I nodded my head, "Way better then joining the circus. I still love going to the park even if I'm to old for it."

We reached the park, which also seemed to be within walking distance of the dorm rooms. 

"Was this city built around the campus or something. Because to me it seems like everything is within walking distance of campus."

"You may be right about that, but I'm not to sure that's the way it is. Maybe the college was built around the city."

I smiled a bit as I took a seat down on one of the swings. "That could be true, but I think that the city was built around the college."

"Well that might be true, but I think it would be easier to build a college around a city." Mark replied, sitting down next to me.

"That is a good point, but wouldn't it be easier to build a city around the college."

That conversation went on forever as the two of us sat on the swings, laughing and talking.

* * *

And there was the fourth chapter. Hoping you all like it.

* * *


End file.
